pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The story of N
Recently, Pokémon Black and White 2 were released. I didn't hear about these games until 2 weeks before the release date, so that meant I wouldn't have to wait too long before they would be available at the shops. "That's great!" I thought, "...but before I play Pokémon Black and White 2, I should play Pokémon Black and White, to go over the story." At first... I wasn't sure whether I should tell anyone about this...tale of mine. No one would believe me. But for anyone who wants to hear me out, this is what happened: Back when Pokémon black and white got released, I had just downloaded Pokémon Black and played it on my flashcard---I went through the majority of the game and had it pretty much beat. The problem is that my flashcard doesn't work anymore these days, and since I wanted to continue playing though the story, this was a real bummer. Luckily enough, my friend was kind enough to lend me her Pokemon White Version so that I might continue to enjoy it and pick up and beyond where I had originally left off. Everything seemed to be okay. When I started the game Juniper gave me the lecture about what Pokemon were and how I was about to start a great journey! Well anyway, after telling her my name and gender, the game started. I picked Tepig, battled Cheren and Bianca and went through all the other boring starting stuff when you start a new game. But when I first battled N''' the normal dialogue didn't appear. I thought the game had frozen and I went to turn off my DS. But then I realized that I could still walk around. Maybe it was just a bug or something... I didn't think much of it as I just wanted to continue the game, but something strange happened when I tried to leave the town, a text box appeared "I can't just leave him there...". Wierd, I didn't remember this being in the original Pokémon Black game, so I thought Pokémon White must be a bit different, oh how I regret not turning the game off then and there and never looking at it again. I walked back to N and talked to him "My Pokémon, they are badly hurt..." A text box appeared "give him a potion? Yes/No" without even thinking about the answer I selected yes. "You don't have any potions" I was surprised, I was sure I had a potion in my bag and I didn't use it in the battle with N. N ran to the Pokémon center , he didn't just run normally, he SPRINTED to the Pokémon center like his Pokémon were in terrible danger. At first I thought it was a little strange, after all these years GameFreak actually made two significantly different games! I liked it! Everything else in the game just seemed to be the same though, and so I started to wonder...If they changed that part why not change other aspects of the game? The next thing that caught my attention was during the second battle with N. His sprite wasn't the normal one, usually so calm and collected, he backed away from me "I don't want you to hurt my Pokémon again... GO AWAY!!!". After that the screen turned black, DAMN IT! my DS had died. Frustrated, I recharged the battery and a couple of hours later I continued the game. From there the game was back to normal, which confused me even further. Why would a game be so different from the beginning, only to revert back to the usual style of story? I collected all 8 badges, defeated the elite four, and entered the castle, this is where things started getting strange again. When I walked into N's room, the usual creepy-ass music started playing but I lost control of my character. My sprite just walked toward the basket with the train in it and then looked around the room. By now I was starting to think that this was just a hacked chip, an illegal copy of the real Pokémon White game. N walked into the room, he didn't move, he didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared at my character. After about 2 or 3 minutes he finally said "..." What the hell? what is he doing...? He walked toward my character and said "It's sad... isn't it?". I was really wondering what was wrong with N at this point. After that, he left the room and I was able to move again. I picked up the rare candy ( the reason I walked into that room in the first place) and I went to the place where you would normally fight the final battle with N, Although something in my gut told me this wouldn't end the usual way. When I got to the main room, I battled N and Ghetsis just like normal but after defeating Ghetsis he turned to N and said "FINISH HIM.". N took a step back "w-what?!" Ghetsis walked toward N and said "N, he killed one of your beloved friends... one of your Pokémon! don't you want revenge? ". I couldn't read anymore, N had needed my help and I had just turned my back on him! This was all MY fault! I steeled my emotions, and continued. "N! THIS IS NOT A GAME!" N moved toward me "not... a.. game...?" he turned to Ghetsis and a text box appeared. "..." Ghetsis' sprite greyed and faded away. The screen turned to black. I hear the sound from when you enter a house, then I find myself back in my character's house, in his room. The game reverted to normal and I tried to forget everything that had happened. I was sure that the "not a game" thing wasn't just a hacker screwing with the player. You can imagine that after playing this I wasn't OVERLY excited for Pokémon White V.2 anymore. However, I still bought the game, I didn't want another hack like before. I started playing it , everything was normal until... yeah you can guess where things started to get weird again. After I defeated the Elite Four and Champoin Iris, I visited N's castle. I walked in and found N standing facing me, silently looking down at the floor. I was tryed to talk to him but to no avail. I decided to give up and leave, and as I tried to exit N finally said "It's been a long time". I didn't know what was going on, I thought it was just some sort of easter egg or something like that. I walked in to N's room and the usual slow child-like the music started playing. Just like the first time N walked in and said "I'll never forgive you..." I realized this wasn't some kind of Easter egg, he was talking about his dead Pokémon. The music became slower, and deeper, at first I didn't even notice it. '''"YoU'lL pAy FoR wHaT yOu'Ve DoNe!". I realized he wasn't talking to my character... he was talking to me! This wasn't a hacked game nor was it an easter egg! This was something much worse! I slammed the off button on my DS, looked up into the reflection of my pc monitor ( I always play games in front of my pc, the chair is really comfy) I saw a face behind me... I turned around to see who was standing behind me. Of course there was no one to be seen. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.What I had seen was horrible. It was N, but not the normal N, he had red eyes, a smile that reached literally from ear to ear on his face, and white hair, and worst of all, his eyes were bleeding.... To this day, I still don't know what REALLY went on, why it happened to me but I'm sure it's nothing good... Creepypasta by, vlogergames ( http://www.youtube.com/vlogergames ) Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Pokemon